


Early Morning Kisses

by Diakkootp



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkootp/pseuds/Diakkootp
Summary: Akko had a nightmare again...





	Early Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic that I uploaded. I originally uploaded it to Tumblr while I was waiting for my AO3 invite, so here it is.

Diana woke with a start. Why is someone knocking on her door at this hour? She decided to ignore it and hoped that whoever was there would give up and come back in the morning.

Just as she was settling back into bed she heard the knock again, this time louder. "I guess I should see what this person wants..." the blonde thought. She got out of bed and walked over to her dorm room door.

She turned the knob and opened the door only to see her girlfriend Akko waiting behind it. "Akko, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning!" Diana questioned. 

"I had a dream I was in bed and I heard something hit my window. It sounded like a hand. It felt like someone was watching me." the brunette replied. 

Diana gestured for Akko to come in. She knew that Akko had nightmares often and had learned how to keep her calm. 

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight." the blonde said. 

Akko and a half awake Diana walked back to the bed. Diana got in on the right, Akko the left. The two settled in and got ready to sleep. 

After a few minutes, Akko spoke up, "I'm sorry for being a burden. I wish that it didn't have to be this way. I wish I could stop the nightmares. I want to be strong. For you." Tears started rolling down Akko's face. 

Diana noticed Akko's crying and pulled the brunette closer to her. "You are strong. You fight these nightmares and still manage to stay smiling every day. You will never be a burden to me."

Akko dug her face into the blonde's collarbone, crying even more now. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

Diana lifted Akko's head and pressed her lips to the brunette's. In an instant, Akko began to calm down. It was as if everything that weighed her down was suddenly lifted.

Akko felt a warmth in her chest as she moved in even closer still, putting her hand on Diana's breast.

Diana was caught by surprise by this sudden movement and a moan escaped her lips. She bit the brunette's bottom lip lightly.

Akko then started moving down the blondes neck, gently biting and then kissing the place that she bit. When she made it down to Diana's collarbone, the blonde moaned once more.

"I love it when you moan for me" the brunette whispered. She started kissing Diana's collarbone but was stopped.

"Let's not tonight, okay?" Diana said. "You're tired and lack better judgement." 

"But I'm fine..." the brunette replied. "It's not like we haven't done it before..."

"And it's not like we won't do it again. I just don't think you're ready tonight." the blonde stated, a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Fine, but can we at least still cuddle?" Akko asked. 

"I don't see any reason we cant." Diana answered. 

The two fell asleep a few minutes later, interwoven between each other.


End file.
